<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pics or it didn't happen (working title) by FreeDaddyMozart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721181">pics or it didn't happen (working title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeDaddyMozart/pseuds/FreeDaddyMozart'>FreeDaddyMozart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, they're not actually enemies but they don't like each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeDaddyMozart/pseuds/FreeDaddyMozart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun needs an alibi-boyfriend to save his ego after a dramatic and, dare i say, high-profile breakup with his super popular ex, Chanyeol. Somehow he's desperate enough to ask Kyungsoo. Not his proudest moment, he'd tell you himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pics or it didn't happen (working title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm posting this bc I'm procrastinating on the actual paper I have to write for my class?...to get a degree...? to finally finish...? what?</p>
<p>the title and actually everything might change.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>if you play pretend for long enough, after a while, does it still matter whether you mean it or not?</b>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah of course!” Baekhyun’s voice came out much shriller than intended. “He’s great you know. Hot. Great guy. Perfect.”</p>
<p>“Really?” The way that Tao’s eyes were so clearly full of doubt made Baekhyun freak out even more. He knew that everything he said to Tao right now would go straight to Kris’ ears. And whatever Kris heard, Chanyeol would hear eventually. Tao had only ever been friends with Baekhyun because of his ex after all.</p>
<p>Baekhyun could already imagine it. Chanyeol cringing with second hand embarrassment, Tao and Kris giggling about how pathetic Baekhyun was. The whole basketball team gossiping again, and then their friends and then theirs... He’d never date anyone that was more popular than him ever again. The daily humiliation he went through already when he ran into any of his ex’s friends, plenty as they were, was bad enough as it was. He didn’t have any more capacity to cope if they started to think him even more sad and pathetic than they already did.</p>
<p>Then, his eyes fell on Kyungsoo who was making his way towards the library where they had agreed to meet up for their study session. It wasn’t one of Baekhyun’s proudest moments, but desperate times called for desperate measures:</p>
<p>“Actually, that’s him! He’s coming over you see?”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun was waving heavily and directly looking at Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo being his usual jerk-self did not bother to wave back. Instead he kept walking painfully slow, the only sign of recognition being the eye roll he gave.</p>
<p>“The one with the glasses.” Baekhyun insisted. </p>
<p>“You sure?” Tao laughed.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo, the bastard, was taking his sweet time walking over, all the while refusing to give any further reaction at all.</p>
<p>“He’s just shy,” Baekhyun insisted, and then, trying not to let the frustration carry in his voice too much, failing, “Kyungsoo, move it!”</p>
<p>As soon as Kyungsoo was within reach, Baekhyun looped his arm around one of Kyungsoo’s, who still had both of his hands in his pockets. Kyungsoo looked down at their intertwined arms and then looked up between jittery Baekhyun and Tao who was watching the two of them curiously.</p>
<p>“!?” Kyungsoo’s eyes asked.</p>
<p>“Come on, babe. Let’s go inside, yeah? You kept me waiting.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun didn’t trust himself to give a believable performance in front of Tao for any longer than this. He could hear the unsteadiness of his voice with his own ears, but leave it to dead-inside-Kyungsoo to not let on any of the confusion that had to be going on somewhere in there. A real blessing for a change.</p>
<p>“Bye Tao, say hi to Chan and Kris from me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do that. See you.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun didn’t respond further, as he ushered Kyungsoo towards the big revolving door of the library. He untangled himself from Kyungsoo as soon as they were on the other side and out of sight. </p>
<p>“’Babe’?”</p>
<p>“Nevermind,” Baekhyun said, letting out a big sigh.  “Forget it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh god.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed Kyungsoo to their usual spot and unpacked his things, unseeing, unthinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>OhgodOhgodOhgod.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun was trying not to hyperventilate staring at the blank screen of his laptop. <em>What had he just done??</em> Telling Tao he had a new boyfriend? He would bet everything he had in his wallet that Tao was messaging the basketball team’s group chat this very moment. Or Maybe he’d skip one step and just run to report to Chanyeol directly? Shit. This was bad. This was a disaster.</p>
<p>...Or... Or was it? Wouldn’t it be good if Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun had finally moved on? Maybe it would even make him a little bit jealous. Baekhyun swallowed and sat up. Maybe this wasn’t all that bad. He looked over to Kyungsoo who was flipping the pages of his textbook. </p>
<p>It was bad! It was definitely the end! </p>
<p>No way in hell would Chanyeol ever be jealous of <em>Kyungsoo</em>. At best he’d probably laugh behind his back for sinking that low.  Literally. If Kyungsoo was at least another head or so taller, but like this…</p>
<p>“Ughhh,” he let his head fall into his hands in frustration.</p>
<p>“Either start working or leave. This is a library.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s face reemerged to be met by one of Kynungsoo’s signature death stares. The effect had long since worn off for Baekhyun and so he just responded in kind.</p>
<p>”Just mind your own damn business, will you?” he snapped.</p>
<p>Dark, dead eyes blinked back at Baekhyun from across the table. Baekhyun was never usually this harsh with his study-buddy. Or anyone really. Except maybe Jongdae but he didn’t count. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you?”</p>
<p>Maybe just this one time, Kyungsoo’s tone that made everything sound more irritating and accusatory than necessary was justified. Just this once. But Baekhyun didn’t feel like acknowledging that right now.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to talk about.”</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to talk…”</p>
<p>As if that statement alone wasn’t enough to make anyone feel a shiver run down their back, the guilty look Jongdae gave Baekhyun when he looked up from his phone gave Baekhyun all he needed to enter full anxiety mode. They were sitting outside their favorite donut store, testing the cinnamon bubble tea that had recently been added to the menu. </p>
<p>“...it’s about the party.”</p>
<p>Oh no. The party was tomorrow, and the look Jongdae was giving him let him know right away that whatever was wrong couldn’t be fixed with a quick run to the store. Shit. He sat up from his lounging position and put his feet down from the chair across him.</p>
<p>“What is it?” </p>
<p>Tomorrow was Junmyeon’s birthday and him and Jongdae had been planning and organizing this evening for weeks. As always when it came to throwing parties, Baekhyun had put his heart and soul into it. He did have a reputation to uphold here. No one threw parties like Byun Baekhyun, especially not if Kim Jongdae was also involved.</p>
<p>“So, um, I talked to Myeonnie yesterday, and apparently, he kind of, um, invited Kris?” He was mumbling and poking his straw around in his cup, throwing nervous glances at Baekhyun without meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>Baekhyun felt his stomach sink. “He did <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>“Turns out they used to be close in high school? And they still kinda talk?” </p>
<p>With each statement phrased as a question Jongdae’s voice got higher and thinner.</p>
<p>Baekhyun tried to swallow, but couldn’t. If Kris was coming, then he would probably bring the basketball team, and if the team was coming then,</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Baek,” Jongdae finally let go of the straw and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand. “If I’d known before…”</p>
<p>“No,” Baekhyun croaked and pulled his hand away from under Jongdae’s. “No, it’s cool. The more the merrier right? It’s good that they’re coming to celebrate Junmyeon’s birthday. He deserves it.”</p>
<p> “Look, I can still ask him to tell Kris not to bring him.“</p>
<p>“Like that would be any less humiliating,” Baekhyun said bitterly.</p>
<p>“Or, you know. It’s okay if you say you’re not feeling well. I’d totally understand, and-“</p>
<p>“Yeah, <em>fuck</em> that.”</p>
<p>Nobody would scare Baekhyun away from his own goddamn party. Least of all fucking Kris and his stupid, tall, big-eared, handsome… Anyways. His basketball buddies. No way.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I can deal with it. I’m totally over the whole thing anyways.”</p>
<p>Jongdae obviously didn’t believe him. Baekyhun and Chanyeol’s break-up had been pretty public and pretty dramatic. Everybody had been surprised but no one had been more shocked than Baekhyun. He had been nowhere near to being equipped to deal with that kind of heartbreak and by not letting go when he’d repeatedly been asked to, he’d made the whole thing infinitely worse for himself. Jongdae obviously remembered the embarrassing public scenes his best friend had caused. How could he forget. How could anyone? Just the thought of it made Baekhyun grow hot from embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Really! I moved on! Never been better,”</p>
<p>“Baek…”</p>
<p>Baekhyun knew Jongdae was just being a good friend, but the look in his eyes did not comfort Baekhyun in the least. It wasn’t just kindness, not just sympathy; it was a whole lot of pity going on there. Too much for Baekhyun’s ego.</p>
<p>“I’m seeing someone new!” He blurted out.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Despite everything, Baekhyun didn’t think Jongdae was justified in looking taken aback quite that far.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m dating again. It’s kinda fresh so I haven’t told you yet but, yeah. I told you I’ve moved on.”</p>
<p>“Who is it?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun could feel his face getting hot. What was he doing?</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Do Kyungsoo. You’ve met him before, we’re study buddies.”</p>
<p>“The one from your English class last year? <em>That</em> Kyungsoo?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“But… I mean,” Jongdae was actually ruffling his hair. “Why? How?!”</p>
<p>“We’ve been hanging out a lot this semester. I told you the English exam went well.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but not… not <em>that </em>well! What the fuck?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun gave a what-can-I-say shrug.</p>
<p>“But you’re not attracted to him,” Jongdae went on with an accusatory tone. </p>
<p>“How would you know?”</p>
<p>“Baekhyun! He’s <em>short</em>.”</p>
<p>Ah, yes. Baekhyun did have a definite type. A mandatory prerequisite for all applicants. A “Must Be This Tall to Ride” kind of rule. And yeah, Kyungsoo was too short, goddammit. Baekhyun liked guys that had long legs and long arms, with big hands that were good for basketball. Guys just like -</p>
<p>“Well…the heart wants what it wants Dae, you of all people should know.”</p>
<p>“‘The heart’?!” Jongdae actually gasped.</p>
<p>If Baekhyun wasn’t so tense himself, he would have laughed at how much air Jongdae had just swallowed.</p>
<p>“Baekhyun, never mind his height. You hate him! You said he looks like his last two brain cells left and forgot to turn off the lights.”</p>
<p>“I mean…” He had said that, hadn’t he? “People change. That was then, this is now, okay? You as my friend should be more supportive, Jongdae. ”</p>
<p>The amount of judgment that was radiating off Jongdae right now was actually ruining Baekhyun’s appetite as he chewed on his tapioca pearls. It almost made him wish back the pity from earlier.</p>
<p>“He’s great okay? We work well together.”</p>
<p>Jongdae didn’t say anything for a moment. Baekhyun was sweating.</p>
<p>“Well, I mean,” Jongdae was searching for words, “I’m happy for you of course. I guess some rebound sex isn’t the-“</p>
<p>“I’m not—! This is not about...’rebounding’!”</p>
<p>What he had really wanted to scream was <em>I’m not having sex with Kyungsoo!!!</em>, but then again, that was exactly what he somehow wanted Jongdae to believe now in order to save face. It was a twisted and cruel world Baekhyun found himself in.</p>
<p>“I’m over Chanyeol, okay?” </p>
<p>Jongdae just reached for his cup again and sipped on his bubble tea. Baekhyun wanted to hit him. </p>
<p>“No offense, Baek, but I’ll believe that when I see it.” He said, looking smug and oily and disgusting. </p>
<p>“Great offense taken!” Baekhyun spat. “I’ll bring Kyungsoo to the party. Then you’ll see.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>“I’m very happy, okay?”</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun was miserable. Absolutely terrible.</p>
<p>He was having a little bit of a panic attack as he was sitting at the train station. Somehow he’d been able to keep a straight face until Jongdae stepped onto the bus and left, but in the five minutes since then, he’d been frantically trying to call Kyungsoo. Unsuccessfully. He’d never called Kyungsoo’s phone before, but since he wasn’t responding to Baekhyun’s texts either, what choice did he have? They needed to meet ASAP, before word got out.</p>
<p>When Kyungsoo finally picked up, Baekhyun said a silent thank you in relief.</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo!”</p>
<p>“Hello?,” came Kyungsoo’s dull voice from the other end. </p>
<p>“Where are you? We need to talk.” Baekhyun threw a look at his watch. Evening rush hour had already set in, and he sincerely hoped he could take the subway instead of having to get on a bus. Did Kyungsoo even live in the city? He’d never asked.</p>
<p>“Who is this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, come on.</em>
</p>
<p>“What?” Baekhyun actually pulled his phone away from his ear to look at it in disbelief. “Don’t you have my number saved?”</p>
<p>There was a pause on the other end.</p>
<p>“Baekhyun?”</p>
<p>Outrageous. </p>
<p>“Just- Where are you, Kyungsoo?”</p>
<p>“In the cafeteria by the welfare building.”</p>
<p>Still on campus! That was only a ten-minute train ride from Baekhyun’s station.</p>
<p>“Perfect. I’m coming over, okay?” He immediately started hurrying towards the escalators inside the station.</p>
<p>“No, I want to enjoy my meal.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Soulless bastard.</em>
</p>
<p>“Just stay where you are,” Baekhyun said, pulling out his transit card and squeezing through the ticket barrier, “I’ll be there in fifteen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later he arrived at the cafeteria. Since it was almost closing hours, the building had pretty much emptied out. Thankfully Kyungsoo seemed to have listened to him. Baekhyun found him slurping at the last remains in his <em>ramyeon</em> bowl, sitting by himself in the semi-dark of the cafeteria’s far end like the absolute freak he was.</p>
<p>“Found you.” Baekhyun threw his bag on the table and pulled his jacket off, before sitting down across Kyungsoo. He was sweaty from running the way from the campus train station to the cafeteria building. He would have liked to catch his breath but now that he wasn’t moving anymore, his heart was beating from nervousness.</p>
<p>“How are you, Kyungsoo? Had a good day?,” he started and tried to put on a smile. </p>
<p>“We never meet on Thursdays. What do you want?” </p>
<p>As usual, charm and courtesy were lost on Kyungsoo. Not only that, it seemed like he was putting in extra effort to make things more difficult and unpleasant than they had to be. As usual.</p>
<p>When they had first met in an English class one year ago, Baekhyun had managed not to exchange a single word with the dead-eyed, tight-lipped, weirdo with the perfect English pronunciation for the entirety of their first semester. He would have preferred to keep it that way, too. He remembered whining Jongdae’s ears off about his bad luck when the professor had paired him up with Kyungsoo for their oral exam. Then, to his big surprise, Kyungsoo had turned out to actually be kind of okay to work with, and their exam ended up working out great for both of them. So great in fact, that they had remained weekly study buddies ever since. They weren’t friends of course, but they were productive together. Apparently Kyungsoo needed someone to lure him out of his room because he couldn’t concentrate at home, and in return he would scare Baekhyun into actually doing some work. </p>
<p>When Chanyeol had called it quits and Baekhyun felt like he was just living from one breakdown to the next, meeting with Kyungsoo to study had been what got him though the midterms last semester. Since his ex had been pretty much the only thing on his mind at the time, it had been a tremendous help that he and Kyungsoo never talked about personal stuff. It had made it easier to focus on studying for one or two hours at a time every day, when otherwise he would’ve been lamenting his life on Jongdae’s bed, or been composing novel length texts to Chanyeol on the few apps where he hadn’t been blocked yet. One time when he had been dumb enough to combine those two things and Jongdae had caught him (“go and debase yourself like that under your own roof, not mine!”), it had led to a big fight that culminated in Jongae deleting a number of old pictures on Baekhyun’s phone, and Baekhyun refusing to talk to him for a whole week until Junmyeon basically locked them into a room together to talk it out, because they had both been crying every night. It had been a bad time.</p>
<p>So yes, Kyungsoo could be difficult, but he could also be trusted to not care about Baekhyun’s drama enough to ask too many questions, or to gossip about it to third parties. Baekhyun took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Do you remember my friend Tao from the library the other day.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“The tall Chinese guy that I was talking to outside. Gucci belt? Smells like money?”</p>
<p>“The one on the basketball team?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Him.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo neatly place his chopsticks on top of his bowl and then pull out a napkin to wipe his mouth. When he was done, he folded the napkin, put it next to the bowl and looked back at Baekhyun.</p>
<p>“This is about you calling me ‘babe’.” </p>
<p>It wasn’t a question and so Baekhyun didn’t answer.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo let out a long and deep exhale that would’ve made any yoga instructor proud. Baekhyun would’ve been more impressed if it didn't feel like the temperature was dropping by the second. </p>
<p>“I don’t like where this is going, Baekhyun.”</p>
<p>Neither did Baekhyun. Not at all. The way Kyungsoo’s palms had nonchalantly balled up into fists made Baekhyun throw a nervous glance around to make sure the cafeteria ladies hadn’t left him alone with Kyungsoo. They hadn’t. </p>
<p>“Well um, I maybe kinda told him that you were my boyfriend...”</p>
<p>In three seconds, Baekhyun saw more expression on Kyungsoo’s face than he had seen in over two semesters. Confusion, disgust, anger, judgment... Somehow he compressed it all into a gravelly “Eughm?”</p>
<p>“And like, I told you I’m throwing a party tomorrow, right?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun actually flinched at the speed at which Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed to slits.</p>
<p>“Well congrats, because you are hereby invited. As my boyfriend. Please come. Please… You have to.”</p>
<p>The silence that set in was worse than anything he’d ever suffered through with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun started to wonder if he should just jump up and run away. Maybe Kyungsoo would be too shocked to come after him before Baekhyun had put a safe distance between them. </p>
<p>Just when he had decided that his bag with his money and cards was close enough to grab, but he would have to sacrifice the jacket with his phone in it, Kyungsoo finally opened his mouth. </p>
<p>“…Have you lost your mind?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun just gave him an apologetic look that hopefully came off as adorable, not as unstable.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>, Kyungsoo.” His mouth was so dry. Baekhyun had hoped that holding steady eye contact would help his situation, but instead it was like the abyss was waiting inside Kyungsoo’s dark eyes. He looked away, but too late. The abyss had stared right back. He would never laugh again, never find happiness...</p>
<p>“Do I even have to say it?” ‘It’ being ‘no’ of course.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo spoke slower and calmer than usual. Maybe he really did think Baekhyun had gone insane. Maybe he wasn’t so wrong about that.</p>
<p>“Please,” Baekhyun tried again. Never in his life had his mouth been this dry, had he ever even tasted water? He tried to forget what he’d seen in Kyungsoo’s eyes. His future in ruins. His body in pieces. Doom.</p>
<p>“I know we’re not friends or anything,” he soldiered on, “but I really need you to do this for me, Kyungsoo. Please.”</p>
<p>The distraught tone in Baekhyun’s voice together with his valiant bravery in the face of death seemed to shake a little something in Kyungsoo. He leaned back in his chair with an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>“I can’t with you, I swear... All the noise and distraction when we work, you’re never prepared, I have to give you my notes all the time, and now this.”</p>
<p>…Baekhyun didn’t really see how those things went together but he didn’t interrupt.</p>
<p>“And why wouldn’t you ask another guy that’s… you know,” his hand motioned up and down at Baekhyun, “the same.”</p>
<p>“The same?”</p>
<p>“You know,” the gesturing more pointed now, “like you.”</p>
<p>“…Gay?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kyungsoo crossed his arms, seeming uncomfortable. “That.”</p>
<p>“Well it would just be for appearances, not for real.” </p>
<p>Weirdly, Baekhyun started feeling uncomfortable about that aspect now, too. Obviously Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun was into guys, and since he still met with him all the time, Baekhyun never doubted that Kyungsoo was fine with it. But this was kind of uncharted territory for them. They never did talk about personal stuff, after all.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to make out with me,” Baekhyun’s shaky laughter died in his throat once he visualized what he had just said.  “Really. We’re not doing that.”</p>
<p>Still, Kyungsoo didn’t seem satisfied.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just ask that one loud guy you always hang out with? Isn’t he…,” again with the gestures and head jerking, “’on the record’?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun didn’t know what to make of that phrasing and so he just let it drop. At least they were negotiating now. </p>
<p>“Jongdae is dating tomorrows birthday boy, so that’s a no. And besides, Tao already saw you. It has to be you.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun didn’t think Kyungsoo could look any more annoyed than he did right now. Being pulled into Baekhyun’s antics had never been something that had been on the table, and now that it was, Kyungsoo clearly wanted nothing more than to have it sent back to the kitchen. Not like Baekhyun had expected an easy sale, though, so he went on.</p>
<p>"And also… I kind of told Jongdae the same, so, we have to convince him too.”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo actually seemed surprised by that. His expression changed, but not into something much better.</p>
<p>“Even him? I thought you’re close.”</p>
<p>Shit hurt, man. Baekhyun let out a sigh and let his head drop on the table in defeat. The last person on campus who didn’t already feel sorry for Baekhyun had just started doing it. Great. <em>Super</em>. How much more shame would he have to endure in just one lifetime?</p>
<p>“Yeah, even my best friend,” he groaned onto the smudgy surface. This was all just so pathetic and depressing. He slung his arms around his head, trying to hide his head from the world for just a little moment. In the darkness, he saw Jongdae’s pitiful look again, and the blatant doubt in Tao’s face. </p>
<p>“This is how sad my life is,” he realized out loud. How had he let it come to this? Just a few, short months ago, it had been like walking on clouds and sunshine and now…</p>
<p>He could feel the tears welling up again, and so he pulled himself together and straightened his back. Crying in front of Kyungsoo in the cafeteria was a low for another day.</p>
<p>When he sat back up, he flinched at the disdainful look Kyungsoo was giving him.</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous,” he spat out, and Baekhyun felt like he might just as well have slapped him across the face.</p>
<p>“I know,” he whimpered in response. Okay, maybe today was gonna be that day. He hadn’t felt this sorry for himself in a good couple of weeks.</p>
<p>He let his head hang to stare at the blank table again. Maybe he really shouldn’t go to the party tomorrow. Jongdae would forgive him the obvious lie, not like he had believed it in the first place. He’d just have a drink or two alone at home, masturbate, and then cry himself to sleep. Sounded like as good as any Friday night he’d had lately. In fact, he should just skip going to class tomorrow and get an early start on those exact plans tonight.</p>
<p>He let his head drop back down on the table to mope some more before he would get home. In the shared silence, Kyungsoo finished his drink and then started to stack his empty bowl and cup on the cafeteria tray.</p>
<p>“I want to see ‘Retaliators: Last Phase’ in 4DX.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s eyes blinked open and he looked up at Kyungsoo who was getting up from the table. “What?”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo put on his jacket and pushed his empty chair back in place. “I’m not performing in your circus for free. You have to buy me a ticket.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun couldn’t believe his ears. </p>
<p>“Movie tickets?”</p>
<p>When Kyungsoo walked around their table and headed towards the tray disposal, Baekhyun jumped up to stumble after him, not sure if what he thought was happening was really happening. </p>
<p>“So…so, yes? You’re saying yes?”</p>
<p>“Ugh. ‘Yes’,” Kyungsoo sighed, his back turned to Baekhyun. “And I want popcorn, too. And a drink,” he added.</p>
<p>“You got it. Extra large!”</p>
<p>Baekhyun felt like he was in a weird dream. Not a bad one, just weird. </p>
<p>“Anything you want.”</p>
<p>“Okay then.” Once Kyungsoo’s tray was rattling down the conveyor belt, he turned around again, arms crossed and seemingly too annoyed to look at Baekhyun directly. “I need to check the showtimes first, but I’ll text my preferred date and time after I get home.” </p>
<p>This was happening. Stoic, no-nonsense Kyungsoo would do him the favor of a century for a movie ticket and popcorn. Big Dork Energy. Without thinking, Baekhyun rushed forward to throw both arms around Kyungsoo in a big sappy hug.</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo! You’re really saving my life right now; you have no idea! I swear I could kiss you right now.”</p>
<p>But Kyungsoo was stiff as a board, and when Baekhyun let go, he looked like his eyes were about to pop out.</p>
<p>“Uh, sorry,” Baekhyun quickly retreated to where he thought Kyungsoo couldn’t reach. Kyungsoo’s wide-eyed gaze followed him, head turning like a robot’s. Yep, definitely time to get the hell out.</p>
<p>“Okaythanksseeyoubye.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun gave a panicked bow and then fled the cafeteria. He didn’t dare to slow down or look over his shoulders again before the subway car door at the other end of the campus shut behind him and the train started to move towards Away From Do Kyungsoo. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyungsoo seemed like a man of his word, but just to be safe, Baekhyun had offered to pick him up at his apartment, since the dorm where the party was held was off-campus, and he wanted to be accommodating. However, since Kyungsoo had refused to give him his address, they instead met up at a subway station that was on the way for both of them.</p>
<p>Baekhyun was pleased to see that in spite of Kyungsoo’s aversion to the whole thing, he had put in some effort into looking nice. Sure, Baekhyun would have preferred to pick out something a little fresher and fun, but it was definitely serviceable. He did insist on Kyungsoo opening the first button of his shirt though. </p>
<p>On Kyungsoo’s urging, they further discussed the “terms and conditions of the arrangement” during the ride. </p><ol>
<li>Holding hands was okay. Kissing on the cheeks was not. </li>
<li>No more hugging after the assault Kyungsoo had had to suffer through the day before.</li>
<li>Baekhyun would be allowed to put an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist or put a hand on his back if people were looking, but not for more than ten seconds at a time. </li>
<li>Kyungsoo refused to call Baekhyun pet names, but would tolerate being called “babe” for a maximum of three times.</li>
<li>Lastly, Kyungsoo was not allowed to hide from Baekhyun or leave the party without him. In return, Baekhyun had to agree to leave the party by 1am at the very latest. </li>
</ol>
<p>It had been a tough negotiation, and in the end neither one of them was all that happy, which probably meant it was a good compromise.</p>
<p>When they arrived in front of the dorm after a short walk from the station, it was still early. Baekhyun and Jongdae had to meet before the party started to set up the room where the party would be held, and make some last-minute preparations. Since party guests weren’t expected to show up for another hour and a half, Baekhyun had figured letting Kyungsoo meet Jongdae first would be a good little test run.</p>
<p>Now, standing in front of the doors and having received Jongdae’s “down in a sec” text however, he reconsidered. Just the three of them would mean an awful lot of opportunity for Jongdae to poke holes into this thin veil of a bad lie. He threw a look over his shoulder to watch Kyungsoo’s blank expression, and thought of the million ways how this could go south. Not that it wasn't already pretty tropical to begin with.</p>
<p>When he turned back around, the light on the elevator door told him that somebody was coming down from Jongdae’s floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sixth floor. Now fifth...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could still grab Kyungsoo and run away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fourth floor…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he had to, he could just leave Kyungsoo standing here and run for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Third…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked ahead, Kyungsoo’s reflection was giving him a calm nod in the glass door. </p>
<p>“I really love 4D, okay? Relax.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t really reassuring but at least Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo would give it an earnest try. He nodded back.</p>
<p>The faint ring of the elevator on the other side of the door made his attention snap back to the door again, and a moment later Jongdae’s big smile was greeting them, accompanied by an energetic hug for Baekhyun.  </p>
<p>“I see you brought a special someone…”, Jongdae sing-songed as he peeled away from Baekhyun’s arms. </p>
<p>“Er, yes,” Baekhyun coughed slightly, “Kyungsoo, this is Kim Jongdae. Jongdae, meet Do Kyungsoo.”</p>
<p>“My boyfriend,” Baekhyun hastily added at the same moment Kyungsoo’s stern voice announced “We’re dating.”</p>
<p>There was an awkward moment of silence in which Baekhyun tried not to look Jongdae directly in the eyes. This was off to a great start.</p>
<p>“Oookay,” Jongdae said, as he retreated back into the hallway and motioned for them both to come in. “Sounds perfectly normal and natural, Baekkie,” he stage-whispered so that Kyungsoo would undoubtedly hear.</p>
<p>And that, Baekhyun thought, as he followed and tried not to physically facepalm, was the epic-fail start to what looked like would turn into a perfect cringefest of an evening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turned out, Jongdae had done a shit job at keeping their surprise party a surprise, and so Junmyeon was already setting up the 3 big speakers in the dorm’s common room where the party would be held later. Baekhyun couldn’t stay fake outraged at his loose-lipped best friend for long, since Junmyeon’s presence actually turned out to be a real blessing. </p>
<p>Not only was Junmyeon much more gullible when it came to Baekhyun’s latest love affair - or at least much more polite in acting as if he believed and supported it - he also forced Jongdae to divide some of the attention he would otherwise have given to Kyungsoo. On top of all that, pleasant, wonderful, and utterly delightful Junmyeon had picked up several crates of beer from the nearby supermarket, that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo would have had to carry on foot, if it wasn’t for Junmyeon’s car. The best thing about Jongdae really was Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Jongdae kicked him in the shin when he said as much out loud to Kyungsoo. It really hurt…;( </p>
<p>It took them longer than expected to finish up, especially considering how Baekhyun and Jongdae had originally intended it to be just the two of them without any help by their respective boyfriends, real or fake.  Minutes before the party was supposed to start, Jongdae and Junmyeon were still fumbling around with the last of the red and blue LED light-strings across the walls, while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were securing the speakers again after one of them had almost fallen over to crush Baekhyun’s pretty head. And they still had to put away the ladder, the tape and scissors they had used, and get the other folding table from the basement after they discovered that the one they had already set up was much too old and wobbly to play rage cage and beer pong on. </p>
<p>All in all, one could say the two party planners were a little bit stressed the fuck out by the time the first guests started to roll in. On the plus side, this also meant that there had been little opportunity for Jongdae to interrogate either Baekhyun or Kyungsoo any further. </p>
<p>And so, roll in the guests did. The speakers were running, the booze was flowing, and the party was going as well as the Kim-Byun reputation dictated it to. As per their usual formula, Jongdae was busy dancing with tipsy abandon and releasing the loosely chained party animal not so deep within, before the first half an hour had passed, so wherever the party was currently loudest, Baekhyun knew to stir Kyungsoo away from to avoid Jongdae’s drunken scrutiny. Kyungsoo caught on to this tactic pretty well, and also did a fine job of adhering to the terms of their agreement.</p>
<p>He did a satisfactory job of smiling and nodding by Baekyhun’s side and making nice with all the friends that came up to greet Baekhyun. Due to the general cheery and intoxicated mood, people seemed ready to just accept this weird outlier in Baekhyun’s dating statistics. No funny looks, no whispering. If his ego would have allowed him to, Baekhyun might have even gotten the impression that most people didn’t actually care that much about who he was or wasn’t seeing. </p>
<p>The high point of the whole charade was probably poor Kim Jonging, misguided as he was, congratulating Baekhyun on his nice catch after he had come over to have a shot with them. </p>
<p>Still, Baekhyun didn’t try to push his luck. They kept to the sides, and he drank way less than what was normal for him. Despite it going so okay, Baekhyun couldn’t shake the anxiety. Somebody was missing. A certain Chinese basketball team captain who was surely going to drag along his whole entourage. Kris still hadn’t shown up.</p>
<p>They were standing by the punchbowl that Minseok, one of Junmyeon’s rich business major friends had brought and filled when they finally came. Baekhyun saw six or seven tall heads over the crowd enter the party, their leader being immediately greeted with a happy and drunken hug by Junmyeon. It was Kris of course. And behind him Baekhyun saw Tao, next to the chatty American guy and right after them...there he was. Of course, to someone who was stalking his ex on instagram as attentively as Baekhyun was, the red hair dye wasn’t a surprise, but still. Did it have to look so damn good in person?</p>
<p>Kyungsoo was forced to cough his drink back into his Red Cup when Baekhyun’s sideways fist hit him right in the stomach. Baekhyun had aimed for a subtle pat on the arm but he was distracted for obvious reasons.</p>
<p>“Sshere!!” he hissed over the gagging, spinning around to turn his back to the new arrivals and clawing his hands into Kyungsoo’s shoulders for support. “They came, he’s here!”</p>
<p>“Ergh!” said Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“What do I do?” Baekhyun shook Kyungsoo by the shoulders, all sense of survival lost as panic set in. “What if he sees me?”</p>
<p>“I thought tha - stop it, stop” shaking off Baekhyun almost made Kyungsoo spill his regurgitated drink on the floor, “I thought  him seeing us was the whole point. Calm down, okay?”</p>
<p>But Calming Down was not in Baekhyun's vocabulary right then. “You gotta make out with me. Now!”</p>
<p>His attempt to pull Kyungsoo in ended abruptly with Kyungsoo’s fingernails digging into his nostrils, as he used his one free hand to keep Baekhyun at bay.</p>
<p>“I’ll fuck you up, Baekhyun. If you touch me, I swear!”</p>
<p>Two girls close to them gasped and fled toward the other end of the room. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Bakehyun snuffled, the inside of his nose was burning, “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”</p>
<p>He was such a mess. His plan had seemed solid before, but now that his ex was in the same room with him again, Baekhyun just wanted to die on the spot. He felt like he was about to go into hysterics. </p>
<p>“I need that,” Baekyhun said as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s cup out of his hands and took a big gulp, all spit forgotten. </p>
<p>Kyungsoo just said nothing and let Baekhyun swallow the drink he had just coughed out. </p>
<p>When Baekhyun had emptied the cup, he wiped his mouth and drove his hand over his head to fix his hair. “Do I look okay?”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo scowled at him. “You look crazy. Just breathe and stop messing up your hair. Which one of them is it anyways?”</p>
<p>“The one with the red hair.” Baekhyun had his back towards the crowd in fear of accidental eye contact with Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” Kyungsoo said. “Yes, he’s looking over here.”</p>
<p>“What??” Baekhyun couldn't help but look now. Kyungsoo was right! Chanyeol was looking right at them. “Shit! He’s coming over!”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo cleared his throat and straightened up his shoulders. “Okay, I'm ready.”</p>
<p>“Like hell you are,” Baekhyun shrieked. He was half torn between hiding behind the next best thing, in this case Kyungsoo, or just running away. But Kyungsoo was too short and twiggy and they were right at the far wall, so there was no chance for a quick get away. This had been the worst idea of his life. He was going to faint.</p>
<p>“Baekhyun, get it together!” Kyungsoo actually looked concerned. Or maybe just more angry than usual. </p>
<p>“Hey there. Am I interrupting?” </p>
<p>Oh God. That was Chanyeol's voice. Right behind Baekhyun’s back. He turned around mechanically and turned his head up….and up. Yup. Unmistakable. That biceps, that bright red hair, those plush lips, those silly ears. A beautiful man.</p>
<p>“Heyyy,” oh no, why did his voice have to sound so weird. “Chanyeol. You’re….yeah.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun had blanked completely. Looking at him, after all this time apart. All the drama. Baekhyun wasn’t sure whether this felt like another stab to the heart or like falling in love all over again. Maybe both?</p>
<p>“Hi Baek, uhm,” Chanyeol looked pretty hesitant. Baekhyun had to be looking absolutely clinically insane. “I just saw you and I thought it’s the right thing to say hi. Better than being awkward all night, right?” He smiled.</p>
<p>Fucking Chanyeol being decent and mature and the better adult like he’d always been.</p>
<p>“This is a great playlist by the way. It totally screams your name.”</p>
<p>Physically, Baekhyun was just standing there, but he felt himself falling still.  He could feel the tears pressing behind his eyes. Right now, in the dark lighting Chanyeol probably couldn’t see anything yet, but Baekhyun knew he was gonna start embarrassing himself any second from now. “Start”... who was he kidding. This whole evening had been an embarrassment. Chanyeol was obviously just nice because Baekhyun was so pathetic and pitiful. It felt like there was a giant spotlight on him. Could Chanyeol see him sweating yet? He had to think - </p>
<p>There was a stiff pole wrapped around his waist all of a sudden. Kyungsoo had put his arm around him.</p>
<p>“You should enjoy Baekhyun’s playlist from over there with your friends. Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>Baekhyun blinked the wetness out of his eyes and saw Chanyeol more clearly again. The basketball player was staring at Kyungsoo. He seemed stunned. Baekyhun slowly turned his head to look at Kyungsoo, whose arm was still like iron around his back. Yup. There it was, sure as day: The iconic Kyungsoo death stare directed right up at Baekhyun’s ex-boyfriend. Baekhyun felt just as shocked as Chanyeol looked. </p>
<p>Speaking of his ex, he seemingly had pulled himself together again. “Uh…. sorry, you are?”</p>
<p>“Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun’s boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun again. “Really?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun's heart was still beating out of his chest but Kyungsoo’s robotic grip had somehow steadied him. “Uh, yes! We’re uhm, dating and, you know, in love?” he wrapped his own arm around Kyungsoo’s back and made to put his hand on Kyungsoo’s waist but feared later punishment and stopped mid-way. He settled for his shoulder instead. </p>
<p>“Right…” Chanyeol was obviously still distracted by Kyungsoo’s glare. A healthy instinct for survival. “So Tao didn’t just- I mean. It’s really true? Not that I didn’t - !… just... I thought you maybe… possibly...” </p>
<p>Watching Chanyeol being the one fumbling like that for a change made Baekhyun find new strength. “Yes,” he put on his biggest fake smile. “We met in English class last year and ever since we’ve just inseparable.” He let out a big lovey-dovey sigh. “Kyungsoo is just amazing at English, and a fantastic private tutor, haha.”</p>
<p>“Ha, yeah.” Chanyeol had really tried hard with that one. Baekhyun could tell. “Uhm. Well, I’m happy for you two. This is great. Nice to meet you Kyungsoo,” like the brave man Baekhyun knew him to be, Chanyeol actually reached out his hand to shake Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo however didn’t move at all, and let Chanyeol awkwardly pull back his hand instead.</p>
<p>“Sure, okay,” Chanyeol just stared for another moment.”… Well it was good to see you, Baek. You take care now.”</p>
<p>And with that he disappeared with almost the same speed Baekhyun had imagined for his own escape just moments ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god.” A lesser man would have been speechless. Not Baekhyun though, even though he felt close. “Kyungsoo, what have you done?”</p>
<p>“Acted like your boyfriend.” </p>
<p>“That was total overkill.” Baekhyun felt like laughing and dying of embarrassment at the same time. “Why were you so rude?” </p>
<p>“You were freaking out, so I thought I’d make it end quickly.” </p>
<p>“Oh…” That was sort of considerate, he guessed. “Still, why didn’t you shake his hand at least? That was so awkward. Oh my god,” Baekhyun repeated.</p>
<p>“I know how hurt you were because of him.” </p>
<p>He...he did? Baekhyun had made sure never to cry to Kyungsoo about his heartbreak. Kyungsoo would never have tolerated it. And yet still, Kyungsoo knew?</p>
<p>“If that was that guy's fault, I’m not shaking his hand. Ever”</p>
<p>“Wow. Kyungsoo… That’s really nice of you.”</p>
<p>But Kyungsoo went on to ruin the touching moment. “You were a total mess during midterms,” he continued angrily,” you almost failed despite how much energy I put into helping you. You were insufferable. I thought about asking the professor for a different partner.”</p>
<p>“Okay, screw you.” But Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. He hid it with a sigh. The party was still going in full force, but Baekhyun figured Kyungsoo had done as good a job as he could demand of him. It was close to 1am anyways.</p>
<p>“You wanna head home now?” he asked. Kyungsoo nodded immediately.</p>
<p>“Yes, please.” He really didn’t like parties.</p>
<p>On the way out, they each grabbed a road bear since it was going to be a little bit of a wait for the next train at this late hour. Their walk toward the station was quiet but the silence wasn’t heavy or awkward. Instead it was almost amicable, Baekhyun thought. Almost. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please don't expect an update within the next two years ;(<br/>if you made it until here, be decent and leave a comment please?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>